the Search for the Agua de Vida
by GuitarHeroLost
Summary: An old friend of Jack's is kidnapped. Elizabeth gets a crew and ship for Jack to search for the Agua de Vida. Davy Jones returns and wants control of the Flying Dutchman again. Sparrabeth, Will/OC, Barbossa/OC, Jones/OC


**I forget how much I love these movies sometimes…so this story is basically me wishing there was going to be a fourth Pirates movie. And just to let you know, my favorite characters are first, forever and always, Capt. Jack Sparrow, then Davy Jones, then Barbossa. So if it seems like I obsess over them a lot, it's because I do. This story will be Sparrabeth, then Will/OC and Barbossa/OC and Davy/OC, mainly because there's only one female main character besides Tia Dalma a.k.a. Calypso (but she was released from her human form which I barely understood at all so she's not even going to be in this fic.)**

**Enough of me talking to myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even associated with Pirates of the Caribbean, but I do own Catherine, Mabel, and Lucille.**

The _Pearl_, under command of Captain Barbossa, had been from town to town searching for Jack Sparrow and, more importantly (to Barbossa at least), the missing part of the map. Sparrow wasn't in the town where they abandoned him _Pearl_-less, which is what stumped Barbossa.

"How'd he get out of there so quickly?" he said, angrily pushing one of the crewmen onto the wet deck. "And how come we haven't found him yet?"

"Maybe, sir," Ragetti spoke up. "It's because Captain Jack turns up in places no one would ever expect?"

"He's not captain anymore!" Barbossa snapped.

"Right," Ragetti nodded in agreement. "But Jack still tends to be places he shouldn't."

Barbossa said nothing for a moment, and then scanned the sea. They had gone from Jack's favorite hotspot to the next – and only looted a bit, not finding any sign of him. No one had seen him recently.

"Get on deck!" Barbossa shouted at the crew. They jumped and scurried around the ship. "We're changing course," he added, smiling.

…

The _Black Pearl_ pulled into a rich looking port. "No need to guard the _Pearl_, no law-breaking scum like us has ever come outta a place like this," Barbossa chuckled, and the crew laughed too.

"Excuse me!" someone shouted at Barbossa as the crew jumped off of the _Pearl_. He didn't seem to notice it was a pirates' ship. Barbossa turned around and glanced at the crew, saying they could go and pilfer and steal or whatever else they wanted to go. "You have to pay to have your ship tied up!"

"Ah, how could it have slipped my mind?" Barbossa said with a sinister smile. He reached into his pocket. "I got somethin' somewhere…" but instead of pulling out money, he pulled out a pistol and proceeded to shoot the man in the face. Nearby civilians screamed and ran, but Barbossa ignored them, and walked calmly into the town, swinging his pistol at his side and smiling at the pirates raiding the town.

…

Catherine stood alone on a sandy beach, staring out into the ocean, trying not to get her new, fancy blue dress too wet. Her very long brown hair was curled almost too perfectly and her brown eyes looked very blank. She vaguely remembered a dark colored ship pulling in a few minutes before when loud gunshots and screams rang out from the small, wealthy, port town behind her.

She nervously considered what to do. She was alone on the beach – no one was there to protect her, but it seemed all the commotion was in the city, so she could just stay there.

Before Catherine could make up her mind she felt a hand on her shoulder. She let out a gasp and turned around, breathing a sigh of relief to see it was her husband, Joseph.

"Joseph, what's going on?" she asked, the fear clear in her voice.

"Pirates," he said with a glance to the ship. "Listen, we can't have them hurt you. We've got to get you back to –,"

But he never got to finish his sentence. Another gunshot interrupted his sentence and Catherine screamed. A pirate took hold of her left arm, and not long after, another took hold of her right. She couldn't move.

She looked up, tears streaming down her pale face and she saw a bearded man with a hat and a monkey on his shoulder. He was holding a gun. "Oops," he said with a smile.

"How dare you!" she shrieked.

"My apologies, Miss," he said, bowing slightly. "But this man here looked a threat," he bent down and pulled a sword out from Joseph's belt. "And a nice sword to top that," he kept it.

"What do you want with me?" Catherine demanded.

"Just a quick question," Barbossa answered. "Have ye, by chance, come across a man by the name of Jack Sparrow?"

Her tears stopped and her eyes widened. "Jack Sparrow?" she repeated quietly. "I haven't seen him since I was 17 years old."

"Ah, so very recently?" Barbossa said.

Surprisingly, Catherine's freckled cheeks blushed. "You're very flattering, but I'm Jack's age," she told him.

"A friend of his?" one of the pirates holding her asked. She had almost forgotten about their tight grips.

"Not anymore," she said coolly. "But for the first seventeen years of our lives, yes."

"That's a long time for being friendly, he must remember ye," Barbossa commented. "Ye'll be coming with us, then."

"What?" She exclaimed. "No! You said – just a question…"

"Things change," Barbossa said, walking beside her as she was forced toward the pirates' ship. She tried not to look at the damage done on her hometown. "You have a name, lass?"

"Catherine Ellis," she said with bitterness in her voice.

"Now there's no need for an attitude like that," Pintel, the pirate holding her left arm, said. "Captain Barbossa don't mean no 'arm."

"If he don't mean no harm, why would we be takin' the girl?" Ragetti, the eyepatched one to her right, asked. Pintel shushed him.

But Catherine heard perfectly. Her eyes widened with fear as she stared at the figure of Barbossa striding in front of them.

**This chapter was kind of short. They might stay like that for a few chapters but not for long, I hope. Anyway, hope you like it, leave a review! And by the way, next chapter will probably be about Jack and where he is.**


End file.
